The Keepers of Bill Cipher
by TRikiD
Summary: Bill Cipher is released and retained of his magic abilities, and he will only be completely freed when he is reformed and promises to use his powers for good. But it's easier said than done when Bill has to live with his worst enemy: The Pines family. Fortunately, though, not all hope is lost when another Pines named Evelyn comes to town.
1. Chapter 1 - Shackled Freedom

The Keepers of Bill Cipher

Chapter 1 - Shackled Freedom

 _My limbs felt like they were coming loose, which, despite my all-seeing eye, I had never expected. After a year of remaining a pathetic stone statue, I swore I could start to move, but I felt something strange on my arms._

 _But I didn't care. I was escaping and I knew it. Yes! I was free again!_

 _Or so I thought…_

"Hello, Bill. Did you miss us?" came a gruff voice, and the said triangle demon was huffing while on his hands and knees. Bill shivered and looked up to find that he was still in the same spot in the woods his statue had trapped him. And that standing all around him was none other than the Pines; Stanford, Stanley, Dipper, and Mabel were all observing him closely, Mabel being the only one actually giving him a welcoming smile.

"I'm free…h-how and why?!" Bill demanded while floating up into the air when he regained his strength.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, we figured that if Stanley's memories could be revived, then so could you. We feared your return the most, Bill," Ford firmly explained.

"Then why am I here, Sixer?!" Bill's patience was quite obviously running thin, yet the Pines remained calm and collected.

"Because you are a _very_ powerful being, Bill, but you abused your powers for the sake of evil."

"Of course I did! It's fun! And now that I'm free again, you can't stop me!" Bill laughed maniacally, lifting a hand to pull the life from them all with a simple tug…but nothing happened.

He continued to try and use any magic to mutilate them, grunting and outstretching both hands in frustration. But there was still nothing.

"What?! No! Not again!" Bill cried out, as his hands shook violently in terror and confusion.

"Yes, again," Stan taunted with a smirk.

"Don't think we didn't see this coming," Dipper informed confidently.

"Yeah, we know how ta keep you on track, Triangle Boy!" Mabel cheered.

The more his enemies even spoke, the greater the fires of Bill's rage grew, "But how are you doing this?!"

"I combined Gravity Fall's weirdness magnetism and the erasing abilities of the Memory Gun, and put them into those cuffs to restrain your supernatural abilities." Bill followed Ford's gaze and gasped when he finally noticed the electrical shackles on his wrists; they glowed with a beautiful blue aura, but they were not appealing to Bill at all.

"You cheater! You took my powers away!" Bill hissed at Ford.

"Yes, I did, and for good reason. It's because of your nearly unlimited powers that we wanted to free you with extra caution." Ford paused for a moment. "We're going to reform you."

"What?! Reform _me_?! That's probably the funniest thing I've heard in centuries because it's _not_ happening!" Bill laughed and wiped away a tear of joy.

"You thought we would never be able to stop you from taking over the world, and look what happened. Besides, this is Gravity Falls—pretty much anything can happen," Dipper added while stretching out both arms, referring to Gravity Falls in general.

"Oh, snap!" Mabel exclaimed with derp eyes.

Bill would have turned blood red with his voice becoming that of a demonic growl by now, but with his powers stripped, he could only growl like a grumpy child.

"C'mon, Bill, it won't be that bad. Now that you're as harmless as a teddy bear, you can make new friends!" Mabel pointed out as she jumped up to pull down the demon in a big hug. And with no powers, Bill was helpless and could only squirm in Mabel's surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't test me, Shooting Star. I can't turn you inside out with a snap of my fingers, but I can still drive a knife through that little throat of yours," Bill threatened once he pulled himself free.

"No you won't, Silly."

"And why not?"

"Because then Ford would have to shoot you with his other gun thingy, and I don't think you'd want that." Bill looked over at Ford, who pulled back his trench coat to reveal another gun clasped in its holster. He instantly recognized it as the same gun that Ford tried to use on him in his first attempt to send him back to his realm. He hated to admit it, but Mabel was right.

"I hate you," the demon growled.

"We know," Mabel chimed obliviously.

"And we don't care. Now, c'mon, I've got dinner waitin', and I'm not eatin' it cold," Stan grumbled and began his journey back towards the shack. The others quickly followed, but Dipper and Mabel stopped when they realized someone was missing.

"Well, c'mon!" Mabel beckoned Bill with a wave.

"Where are you even taking me?" the latter questioned.

"To the Mystery Shack," Dipper simply replied.

Bill was genuinely shocked, "Wait, what? You're welcoming _me_ , the one who's been trying to kill you all since day one, into your own home? Did I miss something?"

"Of course not! You're bunking with us!" Bill groaned and crossed his arms at Mabel's excitement, but he reluctantly began to follow them. It wasn't until a few minutes past that he noticed something was terribly off, though.

"Hey, wait, if I'm not supposed to have any powers, than why am I still floating?" Bill questioned after realizing that he still had the power of flight.

"We thought a walking Dorito would look stupid," Mabel answered while playfully sticking out her tongue, to which Bill only rolled his eye and groaned in annoyance once again.

* * *

That night, Bill didn't even dare to stay in the same rooms of his enemies, and instead sulked up in the corner of the living room all throughout dinner. But when it was time for bed, Mabel didn't think twice before using her grappling hook to pull Bill upstairs behind her like a balloon.

"Welcome to the Mystery Twins' room!" Mabel cheered after leading Bill up to the attic, but she wasn't careful enough and Bill accidentally bumped his head on the way up.

"Ow…" Bill grumbled while rubbing his head, his physical form allowing him to feel pain, which he hated now without the advantage of instant healing. "I don't get why I need to be here. I don't sleep."

"Well, I made you a bed anyway." Mable continued to pull Bill like a balloon across the room. Waddles was asleep in his own little doggy bed next to hers, and next to Waddles' bed was another doggy bed with "Bill" written in gold glitter on the side.

"You're kidding." Bill said flatly. "I'm not going near that thing."

"Demon or no, you'll get tired eventually—just try to ignore Dipper. He snores and falls asleep while reading, so watch for falling books."

But Mabel was wrong…well, about Bill getting tired. He laid flat on the floor while the twins and the pig slept peacefully; Bill was also cautious to lie a good distance away from Dipper to avoid falling books, as he actually did fall asleep with a few, most of them hardback.

Unable to fall asleep or mess around with reality, Bill either laid about the floor or paced restlessly; planning on ways to kill the Pines and escape, or staring blankly up at the dark ceiling as crickets chirped and an owl hooted outside.

"Is this my hell?" Bill asked grimly.

* * *

 **This was inspired by Hoopy McGee's "The Keepers of Discord." Now, the idea and title may have been inspired by them, but I do NOT own anything, and I'm not planning on copying Hoopy's story at all. In fact, go check out their story and give them credit. They certainly deserve it.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Session

Chapter 2 - First Session

"Ok, now repeat after me: You look very _what_ today?"

"You look like a worthless meatbag taday."

"Uh, no. Try gain. Nice _what_ we're having?"

"Nice acid and blood rain we're having."

"Nope. One more. Excuse me, can you _what_ direct me to the hot dog stand?"

"You will direct me to the hot dog stand, or else I'll send your soul to an eternity of burning!"

"Ugh, no, Bill. No." Mabel was beginning to have serious doubts, especially since she's been sitting at the kitchen table with Bill, trying to teach him manners all morning. Obviously, no progress was being made

"You should just stop trying, Shooting Star. You'll only fail at reforming me forever more," Bill taunted.

"You're just saying that because you don't _want_ to be reformed, but that doesn't mean you can't be," Mabel protested with a confident smile.

"Um, no. I _can't_ be, but you're right about one thing: Why would I wanna be good? Being liked is overrated, anyway."

"I'm pretty sure you only think that because you've never had a real friend. Well, guess what! _I'll_ be your first ever friend! Now, gimme a hug, Friend!"

"Touch me and you're dead."

"No, I'm not. Dipper and I hid all the sharp objects in the house."

"I dislike you with great intensity."

"We'll get passed that, and I know just the person to help. To the bus station!"

* * *

A bus drove off after dropping off its single passenger at the Gravity Falls bus station; it was a young woman, pale skinned and looked very similar to Mabel with flowing brown hair that reached her shoulders, but she had Dipper's cute red nose, and her attire consisted of a short-sleeved red plaid shirt, grey yoga pants and simple black flats.

It was easy to tell from her appearance that she was definitely a Pines.

"EVELYN!" a screechy voice called.

"Mabel!" Evelyn called happily when she saw her younger cousin running up the station stairs, and she welcomed her in open arms, "How have you been, Mabel?"

"Hunky-dory! And so has Dipper, but I have someone _extra_ special for you to meet," Mabel informed as she yanked on her grappling gun to pull a floating Bill Cipher closer, "Bill, this is my cousin, Evelyn. She's a therapist. Evelyn, this is my friend and your new patient, Bill Cipher."

"Wait, what?! You set me up with a therapist?!" Bill exclaimed out of rage.

"Sure did! Who better to reform you than a shrink?"

"Oh, ha-ha," Evelyn laughed sarcastically, but then smiled sincerely at Bill, "But yes, I am a therapist. Dr. Evelyn Pines, at your service, Mr. Cipher. Mabel called me here to help with your reformation process."

"Don't. Just don't. No one refers to me as 'Mr.' and/or 'Cipher.' Got it?" Bill demanded dryly.

"What ever suits you. The patient's comfort is the most important key to therapeutic change," Evelyn calmly pointed out with a shrug, "Now, I was told I would be welcomed with some of your famous Mac n' Cheese when I got here, Mabel?"

"Yup! Already got some cookin' for ya at the shack," Mabel replied happily.

* * *

That night, all of the Pines were seated in the kitchen table to chow down on Mabel's famous macaroni and cheese, which really was as good as Evelyn described. Evelyn even got to meet her Great Uncle Ford that she never knew she had.

Of course, Bill was once again purposely avoiding the fun and socializing, and sat all alone just outside the kitchen doorway. But when he saw that Evelyn looked his way, he quickly leaned back into the living room to hide. Much to his dismay, he wasn't quick enough.

"Why don't you come join us, Bill?" Evelyn asked quietly after exiting the kitchen.

"I'm an all-powerful demon. I don't need to eat, let alone degrade myself by affiliating with you humans—like I am right now," Bill informed flatly, sitting on the floor, crossing his arms and sending a cold glare up at Evelyn.

"Well, not _having_ to isn't the same as being _able_ to. Mabel's macaroni is seriously really good." Evelyn carefully sat down next to the triangle demon, but he quickly scooted a few inches away in disgust.

"Why should accept I accept food from my enemy?"

"Enemy?"

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here for Weirdmageddon, so you also weren't here ta witness my pathetic defeat. Thank Axolotl."

"You're right, I wasn't there. So, please, tell me all about this 'Weirdmageddon'."

Bill quirked a brow in curiosity, "It's pretty horrific. You sure wanna know _everything_?"

"Every last little detail, please." Evelyn had already pulled out a notebook and pen, and audibly clicked the it.

* * *

Bill nearly spent an hour telling Evelyn all about his near-successful plans of his universal-wide Weirdmageddon, and she wrote down almost everything he said with great interest.

"So, Ford used the same material in the Memory Gun to render your powers useless," Evelyn stated matter-of-factly once Bill finished telling her about the recent part of him being freed and forcefully taken in by the others.

"That and Gravity Falls' weirdness magnetism. I tell ya, this place has an unfair advantage against me," Bill replied and brought his hands up, trying to use his powers for something as little as igniting a flame, but the blue shackles on his wrist flashed and hindered his attempts with a fizzle.

"Interesting—I won't lie, your story and intentions are quite terrifying, but everyone and everything that has ever been sentient and had free thought has probably thought of doing worse things," Evelyn calmly explained.

"Oh, yeah? Like who?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Adolf Hitler, Micheal Jackson, Osama bin Laden, Hilary Clinton, Donald Trump-."

"Ok, ok! I get it. Why you skin puppets choose to even remember such horrible leaders is beyond me," Bill huffed.

"Point is, they're either dead or outnumbered by the better people out there. I'm sure you would rather be the latter, right?"

"Not true. I would very much love to be dead right now."

"Well, you say that now, until you realize how much better it is to just be good."

"Yeah, I may not be clairvoyant anymore, but I can already tell that no good will come of this."

"Oh, well. That wasn't much progress, but we learned enough for our first session," Evelyn declared while clicking her pen and standing and heading upstairs without warning.

"What the-? You call _that_ a therapy session?" Bill asked angrily and floated after her.

"Yes. We sat and talked like civilized people. And I'm impressed, considering all the bad things I've heard about you. You did good."

Evelyn smiled sweetly while reaching out a hand to give the demon a rewarding pat on the back, but Bill was quick to dodge her attempts and scoffed in disgust. The young woman was instantly shut down from being rejected, especially since she only wanted to help. But her mask of appeasement with him remained, as she reluctantly continued up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bill."

With that, Evelyn closed the bathroom door behind her to get ready for bed, leaving Bill alone to once again conspire with his thoughts.

 _I've got ta get outta here,_ Bill thought frantically, not wishing to say under the same roof with such a deranged family much longer.

The dream demon quickly flew downstairs in search of the nearest exit: The back door. Thankful that everyone else was already in bed, he quietly exited the shack and darted into the foreboding forests of Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **Considering Bill has made many enemies in Gravity Falls, perhaps heading into its merciless woods alone isn't the best idea, huh? Guess we'll see.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
